More than a godfather
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Harry is in love with his godfather, he wants to tell him but doesn't know how. What will Sirius do when he finds out? HP/SB SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Harry/Sirius - SLASH**

Harry sat up in his bed. This was getting out of hand. The eighth dream now, where he was with the person he was in love with. The man he was in love with. Sirius.

_He had been sitting by the window and Sirius had come over to see him. He had put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry had smiled. Then, it all happened so fast. Sirius' arms were wrapped around Harry, one hand stroking his back, and running the fingers on his other hand through Harry's black messy hair. He pulled Harry closer to him, while looking deep into his beautiful, green eyes._

_"I love you," he whispered into Harry's ear, sending an impulse through Harry, which was almost imbearable(in a good way). Then, Harry's lips met Sirius' and he closed his eyes, feeling his godfathers lips moving against his, slowly, lovingly._

The dream had felt so real. Oh, how he wished it was real, but it could never be real. He was deeply in love with Sirius Black - his godfather. Harry knew how wrong this was; Sirius was a male, he was _much_ older, and it felt like incest.

Harry had been living with Sirius in 12 Grimmauld Place now for a couple of weeks, and it was starting to become difficult for him to stand in the same room as his godfather without thinking of him in loving way. He was about to go downstairs for breakfast, but suddenly he noticed orange and pink sparks flying out of his drawers in the corner of the room. He knew, of course, that it was his Instant Messaging Parchment( a piece of parchment in which you could write a message and it would appear on the other persons parchment.)

He knew the orange sparks meant that Ron wanted to talk, and that the pink sparks meant that Hermione wanted to talk. He got up quickly and opened his drawer, grabbed his special Blue quill and grabbed his Instant Messaging Parchment. He opened it and placed it down on the desk in front of him, and began writing;

_**Harry: Hi**_

_**Ron: Finally!**_

_**Hermione: We've been waiting for ages, Harry. What have you been doing? x**_

_**Harry: Sleeping. Why did you want to speak to me?**_

_**Ron: We were wondering what you're up to later?**_

_**Harry: Nothing really**_

_**Hermione: Great! Ron and I will be over later to see you and Sirius, if that's OK with you both?**_

_**Harry: Yeah, that's fine. Sirius won't mind.**_

**_Hermione: Cool. Harry, Ron has to tell you something..._**

**_Ron: I bloody well do _not_!_**

**_Harry: What is it?_**

**_Ron: Don't have a clue..._**

**_Hermione: Ron, if you don't tell him, I will. It's not fair not to tell him. He won't mind. Honestly._**

**_Ron: How do you know?_**

**_Hermione: Because Harry is one of my best friends. I know you both._**

**_Harry: Hello? I _am_ still here, you know...?_**

**_Ron: Yeah I know._**

**_Hermione: Alright, what Ronald has to tell you is..._**

**_Ron: OK, fine. I'm in love with someone._**

**_Harry: Oh, who?_**

**_Ron: You might think it's gross. Actually you _will_ think it's gross. _**

**_Harry: I promise I won't think it's gross..._**

**_Hermione: ...you might..._**

**_Harry: Shut up... go on Ron..._**

**_Ron: Well, I think I might be in love with you, Harry._**

Harry stared at the parchment, his mouth open. His own best friend, Ron, was in love with _him_? Impossible. He didn't find it gross at all, he just found it a shock.

**_Harry: Really? Wow. Thanks._**

**_Hermione: See? _**

**_Ron: Yeah... so... anyone else want to spill their biggest secrets?_**

**_Hermione: Not really, Harry? x_**

**_Harry: I will if you will..._**

**_Hermione: Yours can't be half as bad as mine..._**

**_Harry: Trust me, it is._**

**_Ron: C'mon just say... I say Hermione goes first... _**

**_Hermione: Alright. But don't laugh.._**

**_Harry: I won't _**

**_Ron: I can't promise..._**

**_Hermione: Oh, for heavens sake, fine. Viktor Krum and I have been meeting up whenever we're free. I like him, alot._**

**_Ron: HAHA. I laughed. Sorry, it's cheesy..._**

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron's remark. But now he felt nervous. Should he tell them how he felt about his godfather or not? What if they didn't take it well? What if they _told_ Sirius about it? He couldn't think about this right now.

**_Harry: That's nice, Hermione_**

**_Hermione: Thanks, Harry. Ron... you're so immature._**

**_Ron: Sure..._**

**_Hermione: Harry, you need to tell us your secret..._**

**_Harry: Yeah, I noticed. Er-well it's really sick.._**

**_Hermione: Can't be sicker than Ron's..._**

**_Ron: Hey!_**

**_Harry: Trust me, it's really sick. You both have to promise me that you won't hate me after I tell you._**

**_Ron: Yeah, I promise.._**

**_Hermione: Me too._**

**_Harry: Well, I'm in love with someone too. I'm not telling you unless you guess right, because it's really not right..._**

**_Ron: Hermione?_**

**_Hermione: Yes?_**

**_Ron: No, I mean is it Hermione you love, Harry?_**

**_Harry: No, MUCH worse.._**

**_Hermione: Excuse me?_**

**_Ron: You deserve it.._**

**_Hermione: Shut up Ronald. Is she our age?_**

**_Harry: Um, they're really a _she_..._**

**_Ron: It's a he?_**

**_Harry: Yeah..._**

**_Hermione: My two best friends are gay, and I've only just found out..._**

**_Ron: Deal with it... so is he our age Harry?_**

**_Harry: No._**

**_Hermione: Younger or Older? You're not a paedophile are you?_**

**_Harry: No. He's older._**

**_Ron: How much older?_**

**_Harry: Alot. _**

**_Hermione: So, he's much older than us? He isn't a teacher? Is it Snape? No!_**

**_Harry: Ew, no. Snape! How could you think that way?_**

**_Hermione: Well, you did say that it was sick..._**

**_Harry: It is sick, but it's not Snape. You've got the age right though._**

**_Ron: Harry, that's messed up._**

**_Harry: I know..._**

**_Ron: Who else do we know who's the same age as Snape?_**

**_Hermione: Lupin. It isn't Lupin, is it?_**

**_Harry: No._**

**_Ron: Hmm.._**

**_Hermione: Well... surely it can't be.._**

**_Ron: Who?_**

**_Hermione: Please don't say that it's..._**

**_Ron: Who?_**

**_Hermione: Shut up, Ron!_**

**_Harry: Go on..._**

**_Hermione: Is it Sirius?_**

**_Harry: Yeah. Told you it was sick, didn't I?_**

**_Hermione: Harry! It's completely sick! Not only is he a man, and old enough to be your father, he _is_ your godfather..._**

**_Harry: But he's not _actually_ related to me!_**

**_Ron: True..._**

**_Hermione: But it's like incest!_**

**_Ron: True..._**

**_Harry: But it's _not_ incest..._**

**_Ron: True..._**

**_Hermione: Look, I never guessed it would be this bad Harry. _**

**_Harry: Well, sorry that I'm so sick-minded. I have to go, Sirius is coming upstairs. See you later. Bye_**

**_Ron: Bye Harry_**

**_Hermione: Bye x_**

He put down his quill and closed the parchment. Then, he opened it again, and the conversation had disappeared. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Harry, and in walked his godfather - 'the most sexy godfather in the world' he thought secretly.

**Please review, and chapter two will be out soon:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Harry," said Sirius, sitting down on the bed next to Harry, who smiled.

"Hi"

"You don't want any breakfast?" he asked.

"I was just going to come down now," said Harry, trying desperately not to stare into Sirius' grey eyes that he loved so much.

"Ok, want me to make you anything?"

"No, it's alright. I'll make my own. Oh, by the way, is it alright if Ron and Hermione come over later today?" asked Harry. Sirius smiled.

"Of course it's alright. You don't have to ask me," he said and patted Harry on the shoulder, then walked back out the door. Harry was left with his heart beating faster and faster, and harder. After a minute, he realised he was standing transfixed on the rug, and with a stupid grin stretched across his face. He quickly wiped the grin off his face and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Sirius was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. Harry's heart started beating uncontrollably again. '_This is completely and utterly wrong, he's my godfather.'_ thought Harry, while trying everything to stop looking at Sirius.

"Oh, you're down!" said Sirius, who put down his paper, and looked at Harry.

"Yeah. Oh, have you had breakfast?" he asked, trying to act casual.

"Yes, don't worry about me. Harry, I need to go out, I'll be back in about 2-3 hours, see you." he said, standing up and starting to walk out. Harry's heart sank.

"Why?" he managed to ask, without sounding too upset that he wouldn't be seeing his godfather for 3 hours.

"Oh, don't you worry," he smiled and winked at Harry, and left the room. He left Harry feeling flushed. _'He just winked at me'_ he thought silently, and smiled once again.

Harry ate some toast and then sat down. He didn't have anything to do; Sirius was gone, and Harry didn't know when Ron and Hermione would arrive. Then he had a thought: _'I could look in Sirius' room,'_ he thought. _'I've never been in there.'_ Harry was dying to know what Sirius' room was like. He walked upstairs and stood in front of the door that said, 'Sirius Black' on the wood. He turned the handle and walked in, closing the door behind him. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, which hadn't been made. There were pictures everywhere. Pictures of Harry's dad - James, with Remus and Sirius. Peter had been removed from every picture. There was a picture of Harry's parents wedding. There were pictures of Harry; a picture for each year of his life, up until he went to Hogwarts. _'Aunt Petunia must have been sending them to him'_ thought Harry, smiling. All his old school photos were sitting in a row on the shelf. There was a photo album lying on the bookshelf in the corner. Harry picked it up. Inside, there were pictures of Sirius. A picture of him as a baby, his grey eyes standing out. Then, a picture of him at 2 years old. He was starting to develop that smile that Harry loved. Then, at age 11, his first day of secondary school; he was thin and cheeky-looking. A wide grin and his bright grey eyes. Then, there were various pictures taken at Hogwarts. There was one of him at the age of 15. _'He looked good,'_ Harry thought. _'Very good.'_ His straggly dark hair was hanging over his face, bringing out his wonderful eyes, and he was wearing Harry's favourite smile. Harry noticed that Sirius was the same age as him in this picture. _'If only I'd met him then. It would make things much less complicated.'_ Harry kept staring at those eyes. He thought about taking the picture, so that he could have it in _his_ room, but then wondered what Sirius would think if he found out. He put the photo album down again and walked towards the bed, and lay down on it, pushing his face towards the pillow. It smelled of Sirius. A smell Harry couldn't describe, but a smell he adored. He lay there taking in the amazing smell of the duvet and the pillow for around half an hour. Then he got up and went back downstairs to his room. He grabbed his own pillow and took it back up to Sirius' room and swapped the pillows. Then, he put Sirius' pillow on his own bed and lay there taking in the smell again. _'Sirius won't notice I've changed the pillows'_ he thought, and fell asleep.

There was a _knock_ on the door downstairs. Harry got up quickly and ran downstairs. He took a quick look though the spyhole and saw Ron and Hermione standing outside. He opened the door to let them in.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione, and gave him a hug.

"Hi," he pulled out of the hug. "Hi, Ron."

"Hey," said Ron quietly, and he looked up at the ceiling.

"You sure we're allowed here?" asked Hermione uncertainly.

"Yeah, I asked," said Harry, ushering the two of them into the living room. Harry sat on the sofa with Ron, and Hermione sat on the armchair, Sirius' armchair. "Hermione, mind if we swap seats"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I like that seat," Harry said quickly, trying to avoid giving her the real reason; that the chair probably had his godfathers scent on it.

"Alright then," she said, and took the seat next to Ron. "So, this _problem_ of yours, Harry."

Harry shifted uneasily in his seat. "Yes?"

"What are you going to do about it? To stop yourself from thinking in that way.."

"Er-"

"Er isn't good enough Harry. It's wrong, seriously wrong. You need to find a way to stop thinking of Sirius."

"Well it's pretty hard with him living with me. In this house, where his scent is so amazingly strong..." he was getting carried away, thinking again of the grey eyes.

"Harry, snap out of it! Ron, help me here..." Ron looked at Hermione as if completely surprised to find that she was speaking to him.

"Well, um, if Harry, you know, likes him, he should, you know, um..."

"What's up with you Ron?" asked Harry, noticing how nervous Ron sounded. Ron shrugged.

"He told you his secret, remember?" whispered Hermione. Harry nodded.

"Ron, don't be nervous. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Don't worry about it," said Harry, smiling at Ron, who quickly returned the smile.

"So, Harry, come on. What should we do about your little _crush_?" asked Hermione, in a serious tone.

"Look, Hermione. I know I said it was wrong and sick, but that doesn't mean that I want to stop liking him. And it isn't a little _crush_, OK? I am in love with him. There's nothing that can change that. I just need your advice - both of you," he looked back and forth between them.

"Yeah?" asked Ron.

"I want to _get_ somewhere with him. You know? I want a relationship..."

"No, Harry. You'll just freak him out. You'd better not be thinking of telling him," said Hermione.

"Well how's Harry going to _get_ anywhere without telling him?" asked Ron.

"Exactly. I need to tell him, but I haven't got a clue how to. I'm too scared. What if he _does_ get freaked out and sends me back to the Dursley's?"

"It's a risk you'll have to take, and if you love him, you should take it"

"No he shouldn't Ron! He can't tell Sirius, he really _can't_"

"I can do whatever I want!" shouted Harry. Just then, the door unlocked and in walked Sirius with a large black bag. He walked straight upstairs.

"Ok, enough of this conversation, please?" whispered Harry as Sirius walked back downstairs and into the room.

"Ron, Hermione. Hi." said Sirius smiling down at them.

"Hey," said Ron.

"Hi," said Hermione, who gave Harry a disgusted look.

"What've you three been up to, then?" asked Sirius sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

"Discussing Harry's love interest," said Hermione, giving Harry a smile. A smile that made Harry glare back at her.

"Harry's love interest? Who's he interested in, then?" asked Sirius, grinning at Harry. Harry looked down.

"Um..."

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm?" asked Sirius, smiling. Harry didn't know what to say, so he decided to say the first thing that came to mind.

"I like somebody, but I won't say," he said.

"C'mon, what's she look like? How old is she? What's her name?" asked Sirius, eager to find out. Harry sighed.

"Uh," he looked at Ron and Hermione for support, but they kept quiet. "She's not a she, exactly..."

"What do you mean, she's not a she?" asked Sirius, confused.

"He means that she's a he. So Harry's love interest is a he..." butted in Hermione impatiently.

"Yeah, what she said," said Harry, looking at Sirius to see a sign of anger or repulse. There was none.

"So Harry's into boys then, eh?" he winked at Harry. _'Oh my god, why did he have to do that to me right now?'_ thought Harry. His heart had suddenly started beating more rapidly, and his face had tuned red.

"Yeah, I guess I am," said Harry quietly.

"Who is it then?" asked Sirius abruptly.

"Huh?"

"Who is this guy? You've got over the hard part, just tell me who," said Sirius, leaning in to find out. Harry sighed again.

"Fine. It's-" he paused, and took a deep breath. "-It's Ron." Ron suddenly looked up, amazed.

"Oh, really? That's nice.. does he feel the same way?"

Harry looked at Ron. He tried to give him a sign to say he didn't feel the same way. Ron got the message, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm interested in girls," he lied. Sirius put his arm around Harry, and instantly, Harry felt safer, warmer, loved. He put his head down and smiled, so that nobody else would see. He felt like this could be his future, he loved it and treasured every moment of Sirius' warm, firm hold around him.

"Don't worry about it Harry, there're plenty more fish in the sea," said Sirius, looking into Harry's eyes, melting Harry's heart. He stood up. "I'm just going upstairs for a while, you lot will be OK down here, won't you?"

They nodded.

"Are you both staying tonight?" asked Sirius, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"No, I have to babysit tonight, actually I'd better be off soon, half an hour," said Hermione, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I can stay," said Ron, smiling at Harry.

"That's good, I'll move the spare bed into Harry's room then," said Sirius, walking out of the room.

"I can't believe you told him you like Ron!" whispered Hermione. "Why didn't you just tell him like _you_ wanted to?"

"Because," said Harry angrily, "I want to tell him in my own time, and not when you two are sitting watching."

"Whatever, Harry," said Hermione crossly.

"What's wrong with _you_?" asked Harry.

"I just think it's completely _wrong_!" she shouted. "You _can't _be in love with your godfather, you can't. It's disgusting, if you ask me."

"No-one's asking you," said Ron. Hermione glared at him coldly.

"Right, I'll be off then. Good luck Harry. Maybe if you're lucky he'll just kick you out, he won't bother attacking you." She stormed out of the room, and Harry and Ron could hear the front door close behind her. Harry looked at Ron.

"Gosh, _someone's_ moody..." said Ron. Harry laughed. "So, how _are_ you planning on telling him?"

"Slowly. I don't know how, that's the problem," he grimaced. "It's not something you can just tell someone, especially if he's your godfather."

Ron nodded. "I don't know mate. I'd never tell him if it was me."

They carried on talking until dinner time, when Sirius called them into the kitchen to eat.

* * *

"So, what've you two been up to?" asked Sirius, drinking his coffee.

"Just talking really," said Harry. "You?"

"Just sorting out the bed, and other things too. Nothing exciting," said Sirius. "So what's up with Hermione, she seemed a bit..."

"Moody?" suggested Ron.

"Grumpy?" suggested Harry. Sirius laughed (in the way Harry adored.)

"Yeah, I guess. Why's that?"

"She's having girl problems. Just got dumped, can't find another boyfriend, having a bad hair day, broke her nail, cried all night, blaming Harry... you know, the usual girl problems..." said Ron, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Sirius laughed too. After dinner, Harry and Ron decided to go upstairs to bed. They changed into their Pyjamas and slipped into bed.

"So, what time are you leaving tomorrow morning?" asked Harry, yawning.

"Dunno, probably early. Gotta help mum prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

"Oh, it's Ginny's birthday, and we're having a surprise party," said Ron. "Just a couple of her old school friends, muggle friends..."

"Oh, cool."

"What're you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing really. Just going to dream of Sirius, wake up, see Sirius, think about him, talk to him, think of him some more, stare at him, think of him some more, keep thinking of him, go to bed, dream about him again. The usual..."

Ron laughed. "Wow, you really like him."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "That's the problem..."

"Why's that a problem?"

"Because it makes it harder to forget him, harder if he rejects me, and harder to control myself around him..."

"True. Well life's hard. You either tell him or you don't. If you tell him, you'll know if there's a chance for you, and if you don't tell him, you'll never be together... your choice."

"Hmm," said Harry, thinking. He was going to have to tell him, but how can you tell your godfather you're in love with him?

"You could give him a love potion," suggested Ron.

"No way!" laughed Harry. "He'd _hate_ me afterwards."

"Just an idea," said Ron defensively. "Anyway, I'm tired g'night."

"Night," said Harry, and he closed his eyes, and let thoughts of Sirius consume him.

* * *

It was late at night. Sirius was sitting downstairs reading, but falling asleep at the same time. He was extremely tired. He put down the book and turned off all the lights. Then, he started to walk upstairs. He stopped outside Harry's room, and opened the door quietly. Harry and Ron were both fast asleep, and Ron was snoring loudly. Harry was restless, making noises and turning over. He was about to leave the room when Harry started talking.

"Sirius," he said quietly.

"Yes?" said Sirius. Harry didn't reply.

"Sirius," he said again. Sirius walked over to Harry's bed and crouched down beside him.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Sirius," he said again, but a bit louder. It was then that Sirius realised that Harry was in fact sleep talking. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Goodnight Harry," he whispered. He started to stand up.

"I love you, Sirius," said the sleeping Harry softly. Sirius looked at him. "Sirius," said Harry, and he grabbed his pillow and pulled it towards him, hugging it tightly. Ron let out a loud snore, and Sirius decided to leave. He needed to sleep, otherwise he would find himself waking up in Harry's room. He walked out the door and closed it behind him, and he walked upstairs to his room. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He tried to forget about it, but he couldn't. He changed into his pyjamas and got into his bed. As he settled down, he noticed something. A smell. A very distinct smell. Harry's smell. His pillow smelled strongly of Harry.

This made Sirius pull the pillow closer, inhaling the smell, until all that he could smell, hear, see, think of was Harry.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think so far. I'll try and update soon, I update pretty quickly! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had been lying in bed for about an hour, awake, thinking about his latest dream. It had felt so real. Every word, every touch, every kiss. He wished it was real but that would be wishing for a miracle. Ron was still fast asleep snoring loudly, so Harry decided to sneak out of the room to go downstairs for breakfast. Just as he was tip-toeing out of the room, his foot caught on the edge of Ron's bed and he fell, head-first into the chest of drawers knocking everything on top of him. "Ouch.." he muttered, trying to stand up, and when succeeding, falling back over again and hitting his head on the door. At the noise, Ron jumped and fell out of the bed.

"Harry..." he groaned, standing up and rubbing his arm, where he'd fallen. He looked around for Harry and saw him sitting in front of the door, with the fallen chest of drawers balanced on top of him, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, and his other hand was cupped over his forehead. Ron laughed.

"It's not funny," moaned Harry, standing up. "Is there a bump?" he asked, pulling his hand away from his forehead. Ron gasped. There was blood all over his head, and a deep gash from where one of the drawers had contacted his head.

"Um, no. But there's blood. Alot of it..." said Ron, now feeling queasy. He turned away. "I can't look, sorry. I'll faint."

"Ok, can you put the chest of drawers back together then?" asked Harry, opening the door. "I need to go and ask Sirius if he has any first aid kits or anything..."

"Fine," said Ron, dumping all of Harry's clothes into a drawer. Harry walked out of the room, walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. Sirius was sitting down at the table, reading a book.

"Hey," said Harry, and Sirius looked up. "I kind of...Hurt my head," he said, and removed his hand from his forehead, showing Sirius the wound. Sirius winced.

"Ooh, that looks nasty," he said, standing up. "Hold on a minute. Accio first aid kit," said Sirius, and almost immediately there was a first aid kit in his hand. He opened it and took out a few medical items, but Harry didn't quite know what they were. He was feeling faint. Everything was going blurry. Then, his vision was clouded by black dots, and he fell onto the floor, making a loud _bang_.

* * *

He opened his eyes. There was a loud ringing in his ears, and he could hear voices. Voices that belonged to Sirius and Ron, but it sounded as if there were more than two people; the voices seemed to echo. His vision was slowly coming back. He could see the light on the ceiling. It was blindingly bright. He could see the figure of Ron, standing over him, looking worried. But the only thing that he could focus on was Sirius. His eyes. Looking deeply into his own, and filled with concern and worry. He looked perfect. He wanted to pause time and lie there forever, just staring into Sirius' eyes. But that couldn't happen. Within about ten seconds, he felt Ron's arms around him, pulling him into a sitting position. Then, Ron pulled him up so he was standing. Almost instantly, he was falling backwards again, feeling light-headed, but Ron caught him. Sirius helped; he put his arm over Harry's shoulder and escorted him into the living room and put him down on the sofa. Sirius' touch made him want to faint again. It was like the touch of an angel, it made him tingly and fluttery inside.

"What happened?" was all he managed to say, to keep his mind off of Sirius' hand on his shoulder.

"Your head was bleeding badly. I think you lost too much blood, and you fainted. Don't worry, I've bandaged up your head and you should be OK now. Take a drink," said Sirius in his wonderful voice, handing over a glass of water to Harry.

"I thought you died," cried Ron, worry clear in his voice. Harry laughed. "And it would've all been my fault. If I hadn't-"

"Ron, don't worry about it, I'm alive..." said Harry smiling. "And even if I did die, I wouldn't blame you. It was me being clumsy..."

"Yeah. Well, I think I'll have to go. Preparations..." he groaned, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute, I'll help you pack up your stuff," said Harry, and he tried to get up.

"Woah," said Sirius, pulling him back down on the sofa. "Maybe you shouldn't try walking for a while..."

"Fine.." said Harry. "Well, see you later Ron."

"Bye," said Ron, and he walked out of the room. Harry turned to Sirius.

"How long was I out of it for?" he asked, putting his hand up to his forehead to feel the bandage.

"About a minute, not long. But we were worried," said Sirius, looking Harry in the eyes. Harry couldn't think. He suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. He was unbelievably nervous. He didn't know what to say. It felt awkward.

"Oh, OK," he said, looking down at his fingers. Sirius lifted his arm off of Harry's shoulders, and Harry frowned. He felt empty.

"What is it?" asked Sirius, concerned. Harry looked up immediately. Had it shown that he was upset by Sirius taking his hand off of him?

"What's what?" he asked.

"You seem...Down?"

"Me? Nah," said Harry nervously.

"OK," said Sirius, smiling. "You know, you sleeptalk?"

Harry froze. "Really?" he asked, pretending there was nothing to worry about. But there was. What had he said? His dream was about Sirius. It was _all_ about Sirius.

"Yeah," said Sirius. He looked as if he was about to laugh.

"Uh, w-what did I say?" he asked, but he desperately didn't want to know the answer. Sirius smirked.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't embarrass you," he said, and he winked. Harry felt like there was about a thousand butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. All he could do was laugh.

"Okay," he said after he finished his nervous laugh. Sirius smiled.

"So, you just wait here," said Sirius, and he got up swiftly and left the room. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe how much Sirius could affect his feelings. It was as if his whole body turned numb when he was in Sirius' presence. He couldn't control himself. His thoughts became muddled, and he couldn't think straight. He heard Sirius' footsteps coming back towards the room and his heart started pounding quickly in his chest. Sirius walked in, and Harry couldn't help but smile. He looked amazing. Everything about him was perfect. Especially the eyes.

"Happy birthday Harry," he said. Harry loved the way Sirius said his name. Also, he loved how Sirius could remember his birthday when he'd forgotten.

"It's my birthday?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah," he laughed, and brought the wrapped present over to Harry, and handed it to him. He sat down next to him, and put his arm back around him. Harry smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said, embarrassed.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Sirius, handing him a a few cards. Harry took the cards.

"Should I open the present first?" Harry asked. Sirius shrugged.

"If you want," he said. The present was large. He decided he would open it first, so he started unwrapping it. After all the paper was off, the opened the box to find a brand new broom. The newest type: '_The Turbo-X'. _ It was white(very rare for a broomstick), and smooth. He'd had his eye on this broom for a while, but thought he didn't have a chance of getting it. It was expensive. His mouth was still open in shock. Then it turned into a grin.

"Thanks!" he said, smiling. Sirius returned the smile.

"It's the least I could do, you deserve it," he said. Harry looked at the small pile of cards. He opened the first one. It was in a white envelope and the writing was in black. He knew who it was from; he'd recognise the handwriting anywhere. It belonged to Sirius. It was messy, but Harry loved it. He opened the envelope and pulled out a card. On the front it said: _'To the most wonderful Godson'_ Harry smiled at this. He opened the card:

_'Dear Harry_

_I wish you the best birthday you could ask for. Sorry I couldn't be there for your other birthdays.  
Truly honoured to have you as a Godson. Have a wonderful day!_

_Love from Sirius  
xxx'_

Harry felt like crying. He loved Sirius so much. This was going to be, by far, the greatest birthday of his life. He loved the way Sirius had written _'Love from Sirius'_ and added kisses on the end. Small details only he could notice. He smiled even more. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Thanks so much," he said, looking Sirius in the eyes.

"It's Ok," he said, and he hugged Harry, causing him to smile even more - if that was possible. Harry picked up the next card. It was also in a white envelope and in Sirius' handwriting. Harry was confused. Nevertheless, the opened the card. It flew out of his hands and hovered just in front of his face. It didn't seem to have any writing on it. Then, it started speaking.

_"Hi, Harry. It's your mummy here-"_

_"-And your daddy."_

_"We're recording this message to you just in case anything happens to us in the future. We just wanted to wish you the happiest, most amazing birthday you could possibly dream of."_

_"You're just a baby right now, but when you're older, you'll understand. We love you, Harry. Don't forget it."_

_"You're so special to us. Thinking of you always. Love from your Mum and Dad."_

Harry's eyes were filled with tears. He felt tears trickling down his cheeks, and Sirius pulling him into a comforting hug.

"They left it to me, to give to you if anything happened to them," he said rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back. "They love you."

"I love them too," said Harry. He pulled away from Sirius and smiled, and noticed Sirius was smiling too. He wiped away the last of his tears and picked up the next card. He opened it.

_'Dear Harry,_

_Hope you haven't been killed yet. If you're still alive,  
Happy birthday.  
Hermione x'_

Harry laughed.

"Why would you have been killed?" asked Sirius.

"Haven't got the faintest idea," answered Harry, picking up the last letter. He opened it.

_'Harry,_

_Happy birthday. All the best for today,  
Ron  
xxx'_

He smiled, and put Ron's card with the others.

"It's already the best birthday of my life," he said to Sirius.

"That's good," said Sirius, smiling at him. "But the best part's still to come..." he said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Harry was left staring after him, wondering what could possibly be better than what he'd just been given for his birthday...

**Please review. It might be a bit steamier in the next chapter (just a warning) hehe (:**


	5. Chapter 5

It was five o'clock. Harry was sitting the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" said Sirius happily, walking into the kitchen with a large cake, covered in buttercream and whipped cream. Harry smiled.

"Thanks Sirius," he said, taking a slice of cake. "You really didn't have to do so much for me though, I mean it's not _that_ important..."

"Of course it's important!" said Sirius quickly. "It's your birthday, I want to do my best to make you happy." He smiled. Harry smiled back thinking that the one thing that Sirius could do to make him happy was the one thing Sirius would never do. After they were finished eating birthday cake, they went into the living room. "So, what do you want to do?" asked Sirius, sitting down next to Harry on the sofa.

"Um," said Harry. "We could just talk..."

"Yeah, Ok," said Sirius. "You wanna talk about your sleeptalking last night?"

"Oh," said Harry, turning red. "Um. How much did you hear?"

"Only a small amount," said Sirius.

"What did I _say_?" he asked, eyes closed.

"A few things."

"Like what?"

"Well, you, uh, you said my name a couple of times," said Sirius, embarrassed. Harry turned brighter red than ever, and looked down.

"Oh, really?" asked Harry, trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah, and you said more," said Sirius. _Crap, _Harry thought.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What did I, um, say?" asked Harry.

"You said you-" he paused and looked down into Harry's eyes. "-You said you love me," he said.

Harry's heart sank lower than low. The one thing he was hoping he didn't say, and Sirius just happened to be listening at that time. "Oh," he said.

"Well, _do _you?" asked Sirius.

"Do I what?" asked Harry, now looking back into Sirius' eyes.

"Do you, you know, love me? asked Sirius, smiling. Harry didn't know what to say. He felt like he'd lost his voice. He couldn't believe how awkward this was. All he could do was nod and hope for the best, so he nodded, not taking his eyes off of Sirius' gorgeous grey eyes. "Why, though?" he asked.

"Um," said Harry, who'd now found his voice. "You have er, nice eyes," he said, looking down and turning bright red once again. Sirius laughed.

"Well, thankyou," he said, and he rubbed Harry on the back. "Anything else?"

"Well," he knew what he wanted to say. He looked down at his feet to avoid Sirius' eyes. "You're pretty much amazing." Harry couldn't believe he's said that. _To_ Sirius. He blushed deeply and carried on staring at his shoes.

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_," said Sirius, embarrassed. "Thanks, Harry. I don't know why you're so embarrassed."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're a teenager. You'll probably get over this. It's normal for these feelings in boys your age. Me, however, I can't say the same," said Sirius. Harry looked up, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that _your_ feelings for me can change, but I don't think _my_ feelings for you can."

"What do you mean by your feelings for me?" asked Harry, hope swelling his insides. Sirius sighed and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I love you, Harry." All Harry could hear was his loud thumping heartbeat. It was beating fast. He couldn't speak. Surely this wasn't real. Some sort of dream. Sirius couldn't possibly love him. But he was mistaken. "Harry, since it's your birthday..."

Then, Harry's heart stopped beating completely. Sirius was touching him. He was touching Harry's leg, rubbing his hand up and down it soothingly. His other hand was around Harry's neck. _He looks so gorgeous,_ thought Harry, smiling. Then, to his horror, he realised that he had a bit of a problem. A 'growing problem'. _Crap_.

"Uh, I n-need to go somewhere," was all he managed to say. But before Sirius could reply, Harry found himself being pulled towards Sirius, and pressed against him. Harry didn't care anymore. His problem could sort itself out. He stared deeply into Sirius' eyes. Sirius smiled warmly, and took his hand off of Harry's leg and put it into Harry's messy black hair. Instinctively, from the many dreams, Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist. The next thing he felt was the other man's lips crushing his own. Then, he felt as his tongue met Sirius'. It was amazing. Sirius pulled him closer.

* * *

As they stopped kissing, Sirius pushed Harry back, to get a clear view of his face. His godson looked flushed, but happy. Happier than he'd ever seen him, in fact. Those gorgeous green eyes were staring lovingly at him, and his messed up hair was sticking up in all directions. _Beautiful,_ thought Sirius. Harry leaned in for another kiss, so Sirius ran his fingers softly through Harry's hair, and kissed him back. Sirius grabbed the sides of Harry's shirt and pulled them up, over his head. Then he pulled his own off. Harry had such a strong, stunning body. Sirius couldn't help but stare. Harry blushed.

He grabbed Harry's trousers and pulled them down. "Do you want to?" he asked. Harry nodded quickly, smiling excitedly. So Sirius took his trousers off too. _Merlin, he's turned on, _thought Sirius, looking at the 'growing problem' of Harry's, which was matching his own.

* * *

It was midnight. Harry was lying in Sirius' arms. Sirius had fallen asleep, his head resting on top of Harry's. All Harry could think about was this wonderfully amazing day. One thing he knew for sure, that Sirius was more than a godfather. Much much more. ;)

**Yeah, I really wanted it to have a better ending but I just couldn't think.  
Anyway, I'd like reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
Please read my other stories if you're a fan of SLASH :D **


End file.
